You can Let Go
by Confused
Summary: When you think its perfect remember this Life can change...In a Heartbeat.
1. The History Of You And Me

You Can Let Go  
Confused  
Oct 9th 2001 12:18 p.m.  
Disclamer- I dont own the cast or anything like that so well thats it.  
Authours Note- This is gonna be dramatic and who knows maybe even worthy of some misty eyes.  
Let me know whatcha think. R&R puh-leazeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
The History Of You And Me  
  
Jamie and Caitie: the bestest *hi* of friends. And then they kinda well kiss under the bleachers  
*oh the things that go on under the bleachers lol*. That happened almost a month ago. But, they  
were now friends with benefits.   
But as we all know... Life can change.....in a heartbeat.  
  



	2. Then I Saw Her

You Can Let Go  
Confused  
Oct 9th 2001 12:18 p.m.  
Disclamer- I dont own the cast or anything like that so well thats it.  
Authours Note- This is gonna be dramatic and who knows maybe even worthy of some misty eyes.  
Let me know whatcha think. R&R puh-leazeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Then I Saw Her  
  
Jamie walked through Kingsport High. And cringed at the sight of the Cheerleaders and Jocks with   
some pocket protector wearers in the mix. He headed for his locker only be crashed into. "Damn   
what ya dont know how to walk" He muttured as he stood. Today had started off as a bad day with   
no signs of it getting any better. Then the person, a female, short drakish brown hair. Stood up her hair swinging out of her face. "Yeah well James if youd get your head out of your..." the girl, Bobby started, but was topped as the principla walked buy and shot the two a look *do I need to explain the look*. "Bu.. Bobby what are you doing here" Jamie. "Geez you sound pleased" "Why should I sound pleased" Jamie asked dragging out the pleased. "Nothing" Bobby said as turned to leave. "Hey wait Bobby... uh you um left your paper" Jamie swopping down to retrive a paper. "Yeah well thanks" she said taking it from his hands. "So why are you here not that I'm not pleased" "Idiotic parents" "Emm I know the feeling" "Yeah?" "Yeah" "well I gotta get to French" "me too so lets go" he said his arm lightly touching her back as he guide her down the hall. Right passed a very confused and very hurt Caitie Roth. "Hey Caitie whats up" Val chipperly. "Nothing life sucks I gotta go" Caitie said as she stomped away. "Hey Val what was that about" tyler. "I dunno but she was angry but she looked so so.." Val "what" Tyler " hurt" Val said as they linked hands and headed to class. "It'll be okay" was all Tyler said durring the short walk throigh the hall.  
  
Setting: The bleachers Time: After School  
  
"So then he and miss killer bitch go floating off to class" Caitie. "Geez its hard to think of Jamie like that" Brianne "I know and i was there" Caitie said as she slid down a pole she was leaded against and onto the ground.   
"Whats the topic today" Jamie asked cheerily as he joined the two girls. "Oh this guy who totally blew off his best friend slash um um something for some ex girlfriend um uggh THING" yelled caiite before she ran off (ran/stomped). "Whats up with her" Jamie. "Dont you know" brianne. "i wouldnt have asked if I.. oh OH fuck" Jamie "exactly" Brianne. "should I" Jamie asked gesturring to the way Caitie had left. "I dunno should you" Brianne asked shruggin, slinging her back pack over a shoulder and walking slowly away, looking back at Jamie shrugged again and continued away.  
Jamie looked for caitie with no luck. She wasnt at home, she wasnt at Vals or Briannes or the park she was just gone.  
The next day at school he saw her. "Hey jamie do you wanna.." Bobby. "Not right now" he said walking over to Caitie lightly grabbing her arm closing her locker and then lead her out of the school. "What the hell do you think your doing" Caitie. "What like you've nevr did this before" Jamie. " wasnt referring to itching although it wouldnt be considered so because you kidnapped me. But to you thinking you had the right to come around me" "you said it yourself I kidnapped you like kidnappers really ask before they do so" He took her to the bleachers he sat. She stood her arms crossed over her chest a stern look on her face. "Well" she asked. "arentcha gonna sit"he asked. "No" "Okay fine whatever" she reluctently sat down. "Caitie I was having one screwed up day yesterday then I ran into someone as I walked throuh the school" Jamie. "oh how romantic and over rated and over done" Caitie. Jamie glanced at her and shook his head. "Anyways she stood up and then I saw her" Jamie. Something other then an explanatory tone he was using. He didnt intend for it but Caitie noticed it and it was feeding thr rage building rapidly inside of her and it also fueled her pain. "Oh how sick" she spat trying to cover hurt. And she looked at him as he stood and she walked away. they ignorred eachother all day. but in her mind played over the words and the look he had and his tone when he said "Then I Saw Her" 


	3. Dealing, and drowning in chocolate

You Can Let Go  
Confused  
Oct 10 2001 2:37 pm  
Disclamer- I dont own the cast or anything like that so well thats it.  
Authours Note- This is gonna be dramatic and who knows maybe even worthy of some misty eyes.  
Let me know whatcha think. R&R puh-leazeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
  
Dealing, and drowning in chocolate  
  
Jamie and Caitie hadnt spoke for a week and a half and Jamie also made it a point to stear clear of Bobby. Their friends questioned why they were ignorring eachother and why whenever one was mentioned the other would cringe and walk away.  
Caitie spent her time sitting in her room writing I despise the ground you walk on poems. And Jamie would play every song he knew that talked about anger and such. They both kept their distance from friends in fear theyd see the other. Caitie arrived at school 5 minutes earlier then usual and Jamie 5 minutes later then usual, So they wouldnt see eachother in the halls.  
Caitie finally dcided shutting herself of from life,more so then usual, would do her no good and only make him think he'd hurt her, which he did. So she bought several things of ice cream esp. anything with chocolate in it. And was on her mission she would either get so sick of chocolate and Jamie, because Jamie liked chocolate *I dont know if he does but whatever* and she'd get sick from choclate and associate chocolate with Jamie and everytime she saw or thought of Jamie she'd have chocolate enter her mind and she'd remember how sick she got and thus making Jamie sickening. Or she'd gain alot of wait and drown in of chocolate.  
After 3 days of mass consumption od choclate she decided her plan had failed. So she went and took up paint ball. Theres just something about shooting little colorful balls at people, whom she could pretend were Bobby and Jamie. So at first she did it daily then after 5 days cut back to every other day. She enjoyed it and it let her get her anger out without being violent or causing more rage. But, she still hurt. She felt as if he had literally cut open her chest and was disecting her heart seeig what would happen if he did this or that.   
So after much thought she decided she needed Jamie, she Loved Jamie. And that was her motivation to make her seem more attractive and desireable. So she was on the journey to become as much like the one person who helped in causing this pain, Bobby. She let her hair just hang there she didnt add any color. Makeup was nonexistant, clothing became baggier and had a lot of blue in it. Then she signed up for a motocross course, using the nick name Gun *okay I can already tell this is gonna be the worse chapter can it get any more ridiculous maybe this should be a comedy geez i'll probally end up replacing it an does catie sound a bit um whats the word crazy? let me know*  
She showed up at the course and soon learned her instructors were some guy,she soon found to be Bobbys dad, another guy, Bobby, and Jamie. Jamie stood clueless as to why Caitie would even consider motocross. "Hey James I didnt know 'SHE' was into moto" Bobby. "Yeah neither did I" Jamie. Jamie walked over to Caitie. "Caitie what the hell is up with you, you ignore me, Hank said he saw you at some paintball thing , Val said when she came over to your house you had a freezer full of chocolate ice cream..." Jamie. "What only you and 'Bobby' can mx , I'm not alowed to paintball, and now ice cream is illegal" Caitie half yelled. "You have nevr showed the slightest interest in mxing and whered you pick that term up anyways, and what is your problem with Bobby, you dont belive in guns or violence, and you hate choclate icecream" *dont knwo if she does* Jamie yelled. "Yeah well stuff happens things change" Caitie. "apparently" Jamie. And with that caitie just walked away.   
  



	4. Together?

You Can Let Go  
Confused  
Oct 10th 3:09  
Disclamer- I dont own the cast or anything like that so well thats it.  
Authours Note- This is gonna be dramatic and who knows maybe even worthy of some misty eyes.  
Let me know whatcha think. R&R puh-leazeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Together?  
  
Jamie went after Caitie that day. And promised her that he and Bobby had no feelings for eachother, romantic or otherwise. And over a weeks time they were reunited.   
But, Caitie noticed the look on Jamie face if he'd see her. She knew him to well to not be able to read him. And as much as she wanted to beilive he loved her, in the back of her mind a little voice said "nu-uh he's only with you cause he dosent want to hurt his best friend na na na na na na".   
So she pushed it out of her mind. Telling herself 'everyone has fears and that stupid little idiot voice'. And the two looked almost perfect. They smiled and laughed and hung out and kissed. She ahd gotten what she had wanted. 


	5. You Can Let Go

You Can Let Go  
Confused  
oct 3 201 3:16 pm  
Disclamer- I dont own the cast or anything like that so well thats it.  
Authours Note- This is gonna be dramatic and who knows maybe even worthy of some misty eyes.  
Let me know whatcha think. R&R puh-leazeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
  
You Can Let Go  
  
As perfect as the smiles, laughs and kisses appeared it was illusion. The smiles were painted on. The laughs fake. And the kisses were empty, passionless. All jsut things they thought were required.  
"Hey Caitie I guess all th time away from eachother made you guys see how much you were in love, I mean I love Tyler but we argue I am yet to see you to get in a fight since you got back together" val beamed *not in a star trak way*. Those words stuck in her head. In love, arguments, toegther, they didnt have those things, none of them. "Jamie" caitie said walking over to Jamie. "Yeah whats up.. what happened" he asked reffering to the tears falling down her face. "We dont argue" Caitie said. "yeah I know Caitie thats a good thing" Jamie. "We use to, we didnt agree and sit idely by we yelled we hollered it was exahsting, it was fun, it made us...us" Caitie. "Let me get this strait she wants to fight" Hank whsipered to the others who were all standing watching. Jamie dropped his head he knew what she meant. "And and we areally arent together we're just..." Caitie. "Hollow shells of who we use to be" the two said together *ok dont ask i couldnt decide who should say it now be glad I didnt have the whole squad say it two like people in movies do with soap operas okay anyways*. "We're not in love" she said. "I know" Jamie said feeling a little ashamed embarased. "Hey Jamie" Caitie. "yeah" Jamie. She kisssed him, a friendly kiss, nothing romantic about it and he could feel it. She smile as she cried and then she said "You can Let Go" 


End file.
